Cyborgs Awakening
by MurdocsDaughter
Summary: Created by Murdoc. Made to obey. A look through Cyborg Noodles eyes. From 'birth' onwards.


Cyborgs awakening.

*Eyelids_Operate* *Identify_Voice* *Murdoc_Master_God*

"Lump of useless metal shit" A echoing of thumping and metal against metal. I awoke for the first time, my body is cold and there are wires spilling out like spaghetti. Smells of my metallic structure and sounds like metal cogs grinding together. My eyes darkened, as I drowned in the black oil which blinded me. *OVERLOAD_OVERLOAD_OVERLOAD*

*Eyelids_Operate* *Identify_Voice* *Murdoc_Master_God*

"Finally!" my master exclaimed, removing the metal nails from his mouth and removing the large screwdriver from its resting place on his right ear. He sat back and wiped his brow. Although I was new, I felt old, a windmill, in the sky…

The wires plugged into my naked body sent unpleasant shocks of volts into my chest area. Where was I? Who was this man kneeling before me who I knew so well but had never met? Where were his wires? He placed a rough, green, bony hand on my cheek, and it glided over my smooth metallic structure, as his hand stroked down my body, he unplugged the cords, giving me my freedom painfully slow. Although I was exposed I was comfortable, he was my master, I was created for one purpose, to obey his every command.

I hadn't noticed my surroundings, the world I was somewhat born into. The room was dark and damp, apart from a small circular window. The walls of the room were pretty much bare, complicated drawings on blue paper, all looked like a teenage girl with a long fringe; each section of the body represented mine exactly, from the hair on her head to the nails on her petite toes. I admired my slender body, glancing up at the blueprints every so often. As I was not used to my leg functions yet I lay on my back, and spread my arms out, spreading each finger out as far as I could reach. Everything I touched or came close to, memories sparked, I knew exactly what that item is, does, how to use it even how to kill with it. My senses came naturally, the nesting gulls that screamed at one another along the shore, the dark blue abyss that stretched for miles and miles. And my purple hair which brushed against my face as a salty breeze entered through the broken window. What was the outside world like? I had forgotten.

I sat up, my second hand, rusty cogs turned and grinded against each other, I was unsteady. My knees buckled, I flopped to the floor, like a ragdoll. My master held out his hand, and looked at me with adoration, "welcome back, Noodle, lovely Noodle, how I've missed you". I stared at his hand for a moment, his nails were chipped and a layer of dirt was trapped underneath them. Cautiously I slid my hand into his, and he stood my unstable body upright. Who was this 'Noodle'? I looked into his hazel eyes which glistened with tears in the limited light. He ruffled my hair, smiled and walked out of the room.

I stood drunkly alone, naked in the dark; I was confused as a newborn child, and as riddled as the tide which surrounded the floating island, my home. Looking round, I admired a gun hanging on the wall, using the wall for support I staggered towards its hanging place, ripping off the blueprints as I went. Reaching out my hand, the smoothness of the barrel was almost identical to my own texture. I could hear my master and another unrecognized source of sound.

A tall, lanky, blue haired male entered the room in mid-speech, his back was hunched. I was wielding the gun, as graceful as a swan taking to water. Aiming around the room became a way of sight. He stopped with a jolt and dropped a small tub of pills. I suddenly felt powerful. The blue haired, lanky human faced me with his black plum eyes, although they were not visible, they were tired, worn out eyes, the eyes of someone who has been through too much for them to handle. As I was admiring my new toy, 'She's not the same…' I noticed some bullets lay scattered on the floor. 'Murdoc! What have you done?Mur-?' I loaded them, and smiled. Pleased with my progress. 'You sick sod' I aimed out the window. 'I'm sorry, Noodle'. I fired. The seagulls scattered like ash. Out of the hundreds flying, my target fell, into that dark abyss.


End file.
